LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P9/Transcript
(After escaping from the woods, the heroes are seen back in town looking for a safe zone) Alex: So Erin, you know where we're going right? Erin: Uhhhh- Jack: We gotta hurry though! There's no telling how long Rex can hold her off! ???: Guys! Hey guys! (The heroes turn to find Jessica down the street) Alex: Jess? Jessica: Yeah! The safe house is down this way, follow me! Izuku: Wait, she might be Shade in disguise! Jack: Yeah! Jessica: No I'm not! He's down there too! Alex: Wait he's down there? Why- Jessica: Long story let's go! (The group follows Jessica) Ashley: Erin.....? Erin I.... Erin: It's okay mom, you're gonna be okay! Ian: Dammit, that bite must've infected her! Alex: Wherever you're taking us Jess we need to hurry it up now! Jessica: There! (The group sees a safe house and they enter it) Erin: Quick! Make space for mom! (They take Ashley to the bed) Yang: Whoa what happened to her?? (Yang Qrow and Ruby approach them as they see Ashley, and Yang is still carrying an infant Shade) Jack: Uhhhh..... Miles: What happened to Shade...? Shade: I don't wanna talk about it.... Jack: Riiiiight… (Everyone turns they're attention to Ashley, as Alex and Erin are with her) Alex: Don't worry mom its gonna be okay! Erin: Y-Yeah! Dad'll be here soon! You're gonna be okay! Ashley: I.....I can't see...... Ian: Dammit, the virus is acting fast. I need to get started stat! Erin: Then hurry! (Ian walks over to Ashley as Jessica is seen with Alex looking at his stab wound) Jessica: You sure you weren't bitten too Alex? Alex: I'm sure sweetie. She just stabbed me was all. Nora: Who stabbed him?? Alex: Gientra. Tsuyu: You sure she didn't infect the virus in your when she stabbed you? Alex: Positive. Jessica: We do need to treat this wound before it gets worse. Alex: Yeah but I gotta stay with mom. I need to make sure she's all right. Jessica: But- Alex: It's fine Jess, I've been through worse you know. Jessica: If you're sure. Alex: I am. (Alex then gets up and walks over to where Ashley is. Miles is then seen looking at Shade) Miles: So you're saying you beat him, he begged for mercy and then he became a baby? Shade: I hate everything you just said. Qrow: That's pretty much what happened. Yang: And you know something? He's honestly adorable in a weird way. Shade: Stop treating me like a baby! Yang: But you are one! Shade: I'LL KILL YOU!!! Miles: Huh, interesting. Jack: What's interesting? (Jack walks over and notices Shade) Jack: Oh, him again. Shade: Don't you dare come near me. Jack: So he's an infant now huh? Miles: Apparently so. Shade: Gaaah! I don't know what's worse! Being reminded I'm a baby or blondie acting like she's a mom! Jack: Hey nothing wrong with that. Some of the girls are pretty much mothers for some of the Targhuls we got. Miles: Yeah. Shade: But they're not like me! I can still kill you all where you stand! Jack: I highly doubt that. Ruby: He is kinda cute but he's still got that "GRR I'M EVIL" look on him. Jack: oh don't worry. We'll take him back with us and he'll learn. Shade: *Gulp* Yang: Aww I was just starting to feel connection with us. Miles: You wanna keep him? Yang: Kinda, but I don't know how to take care of a zombie child. So I'll let you guys have when you have to leave. Miles: Alright. But if you need help with him, we can definitely give you that advice. Shade: I can take care of myself! Miles: Shade if Targhul Infants could take care of themselves, our Targhul wouldn't rely on our team to get them food. Shade: Yea but-.......*growls*. Zulu: Did I hear that right? Shade is coming with us? Miles: Yep. Pearl: Oh sweet! Charlie needs a new playmate! Shade: WHY WON'T ANYONE KILL ME!!? (Back with Ian he's still healing Ashley) Ian: Just breath Ashley. Its gonna be okay. Ashley: Ian.....The....The.... Ian: Shhh, the baby's gonna be just find Ashley. You just need to calm down before you agitate this virus any further. Ashley: R-Right.... Ian: Good. Now hold still. Alex: Ian is she gonna be okay? Ian: Yes. I just need to focus. Erin: Where is dad?? And where's Rex?? How is he- (Suddenly Rex goes flying from out side the door into the building. The heroes all see Gientra arrive) Gientra: Did you honestly think some puny soldier could stop me!? Erin: Where is dad?? And where's Rex?? How is he- (Suddenly Rex goes flying from out side the door into the building. The heroes all Gientra arrive) Gientra: Did you honestly think some puny soldier could stop me!? Rex: I tried kids.....She was too much. Ian: You're not hurt are you?! Gientra: No, I actually had him lead me here thank you very much. Ashley: Seris.....please.... Gientra: Ah, my little sick prey. I was wondering if my virus got to you in time. (Alex and Erin stand protectively in front of Ashley) Alex: Stay away from our mom! Erin: Lay a filthy hand on her, we'll kill you! Gientra: Oh please, you really think you can kill m- (Gientra then feels a cold sharp pain as she looks down to find an ice sword sticking out from her stomach) Gientra: H-Huh??? ???: Oh don't worry. They won't kill you..... (Seris appears next ot Gientra) Seris: Because I'M gonna kill you. For hurting my wife. Gientra: Y-You..... (At that Omega awakens and sees Gientra) Omega: Gientra! Gientra: Y-You must be h-happy Omega.... You're false rule is allowed to continue.... (The ice from Seris's blade begins spreading around Gientra's body) Omega: Seris. Gientra: C-Consider yourselves l-lucky kids.... My life e-ends here..... (The ice almost completely consumed Gientra's body) Gientra: But j-just know that we won't be t-the last Targhul to g-g-go against you. Omega: Gientra…. It doesn't have to be this way... Please. Let's make peace. (Omega reaches for Gientra's hand. Gientra looks like she's almost about to accept it. But she gets mad and smacks the hand away) Gientra: I'd.... Rather freeze to death, then accept help... From you.... Omega: But- Seris: Omega. She chose this, and it's time for her to accept the consequences. Omega:...... Gientra: See you.....in hell Omega..... (Gientra then freezes over before Seris punches through her, shattering her body as the pieces scatter around the floor, killing her.) Seris: And now your backward empire dies tonight, "Queen". Omega:........ (Seris looks down at the pieces before he walks over to Ashley) Seris: Ashley? Honey are you okay? Ashley: I-I..... Ian: She'll be fine sir. She's just a bit woozy from the spells I've casted to weaken the virus. Seris: Woozy? Ian: Yeah, I had to employ some hallucinogenic spells to keep her from focusing on the pain. Seris: Ah, right. (Seris holds onto Ashley's hand) Seris: As long as she's okay, I don't care what spell you threw at her. Alex: Oh mom... Jessica: Alex. Please we need to heal your wound. Alex:.... Seris: Go on son. I'll keep an eye on Ashley. You to Erin. Erin:.... Ian: Yeah, come on guys. (Alex goes over and sits down on a chair as Ian starts healing Alex) Ian: Hmmm, there's no signs of infection. That's good. Alex: Is it bad though? Ian: It's not too deep, but it is still a bad cut. Alex: That's what I get for letting mom get hurt... Jessica: I'm sorry about your mom Alex... But it wasn't your fault. Erin: Yeah. Gientra caught us all off guard. Alex: Still.... Mom suffered cause of this. And I hate it. Ian: She'll be all right Alex. Alex: Yeah. I know... (Cuts back to Omega who's still looking down at the remains of Gientra) Omega:.... Is my rule truly false? Am I really the bad guy to Targhuls? Will... Will I really lead my people... To death? (Omega then feels a hand on his shoulder as he turns to find Zulu) Zulu: No dad, that's not true. You know it is. Omega:... Yeah I know Zulu... But did really no one in Gientra's group ever consider peace? Did they all think we should kill everyone? Zulu: Hmm... Not all of them. (Omega then notices Shade, still being held by Yang, still not happy about it. And he sees Toad who seems to be happy among the group) Omega:.... *Smiles* Zulu: See dad. You're doing good things. For both Targhul's AND humans. And we'll follow your example. Omega: I know you will Zulu. You are the first in line after all. Zulu: I know dad. And I'll take good care of them if anything happens to you. Omega: I know you will. Your brothers and sister will do be proud. (Omega and Zulu hug each other, happy that things will change for all Targhuls.) Zulu: I just think one of us will still need to adjust. Shade: I WILL KILL YOU ALL!! DO YOU HEAR ME HUMANS?! Jessica: He's a bit upset ain't he? Shade: Don't talk to me like that! I'm a warrior, not a baby! Sammy: He's kinda cute isn't he? Shade: STOP CALLING ME CUTE!! Yang: Okay I think someone needs a nap, before they go to they're new home. Shade: I don't wanna nap!! Omega: Shade your king commands it! Zulu: Yeah! Shade: Never! Yang: Uhh how do we put him to sleep? Shade: If you're talking about death, just please break my neck. Jessica: *sighs* I wish we brought Rayla. She could calm this little trouble maker down? Yang: You guys ever spank a trouble making Targhul baby? Shade: Hit me, I dare you. Jessica: We've never hit them before. Emily: I wouldn't wanna take it THAT far to calm them down. Alex: Just feed him something, maybe it'll calm him down. Yang: Feed him? Like what? Alex: Hmmm... Hey guys, you brought anything? Foxtrot: Oh um... *Feels around* Ah! *Pull out a chicken leg* I was gonna eat this for later but maybe this will work. (Foxtrot hands Yang the chicken leg) Shade: I'm not eating that. Yang: Come on. Its Chicken. Everyone loves chicken. Shade: I'm not eating it! Yang: *Presses the chicken against his mouth* Come on. Shade: *Shakes his head* MM MM!!! Yang: Eat it. Shade: No. Yang: Eat it. Shade: Nada. Yang: Please? Shade: Nope. Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts